Can I Save the Dog!? - Until Dawn Part 14
Jared enjoys his time with the wolf, and is excited to find Jess not dead! Synopsis Mike and his wolf Angel are working to try to find Josh, who has been taken by a wendigo. Jared really likes Mike. Jared wonders what happened to the black wolf. Jared reads a medical report. Jared finds the other wolf dead. Jared is upset. Jared makes a joke about Mike not having sex with Jess. Jared wants some more answers, and sees the wendigo. Jared feels better that he has weapons even though they won't do anything. Jared finds a projector that conveniently has a film already inside it. Jared's camera is glitching, and he points out that he can see it happening. Jared gets a clue from the projector. Mike is acting like he doesn't know what is happening. Jared has fun as he looks through more clues. Jared was kind of accurate that there were going to be zombies. Jared wanted the wolf to go with him because it would have been fun. A zombie thing appears, and Jared shoots at it yelling Bagoom! He chooses to go left again. Jared barely manages to hit the creature as it tries to burst through the door. Jared sings the theme of Metal Gear. Even the wolf knows to stay still! Jared doesn't want to lose Mike, as more wendigos put their arms out to grab him. Jared saves his ammo, as the creatures are locked up. He decides to shoot one that almost gets Mike. He doesn't need to kill the ones that are locked up. Multiple creatures appear, and Jared blows up two of them, and Jared hopes that Mike is OK. Jared wonders why it is a problem if their spirits are released. Jared loses track of Angel, and Jared realizes that he got past a totem section. There is at least one more around, as Jared sees it's shadow. It appears, and Mike bursts through the door. Angel doesn't want to jump down to where Mike is, and Jared is upset and hopes he will see them again. Jared blows up the creature again, and is now outside. Jared is worried about the wolf. The scene cuts away, and Jared says that the running away texture looked awful. Jess is seen, and she isn't dead! Jared is excited, as he hasn't killed anyone! She also found a jacket. So many things are happening at once, as the game turns back to the main group. Chris wants to be left behind, and Jared wants to keep him. Butterflies are shown. Jared is happy that the wolf survived. He is worried that someone could be left behind. Ashley finds a totem that shows Josh as a wendigo. Jared wonders why Josh would be a wendigo. Jared feels like the sewers is probably a good place to hide in for a few hours. Jared wonders if they bought any weapons with them. Jared wonders if he should close the manhole or not, but it isn't a decision. He was afraid that they wouldn't be able to open it later. Jared likes Ashley. Jared doesn't like Emily or Josh. Jared has a tough decision to make, whether he should investigate a voice, or rejoin the group! Jared goes over his clues and finds that the wendigo can mimic humans, but he isn't sure. Jared consults his totems, and finds the one where Ashley lost her head, and it looks like it would have happened in this area. He gets Ashley to rejoin the group, and thinks he stuffed up. Jared is angry that Ashley didn't say anything about the voice. Jared is confused as to what the game is showing him. Josh falls into the shot, and he looks kind of dead. Jared is now Sam, who is brave. There are several ways to go. Jared walks up the stairs, and is disappointed to find rickety bridges. Jared just wants to get off the bridge rather than going with good adventurers. Jared finds a black totem. Wendigos kill in this totem. Sam is unarmed though. Jared hears a feminine sounding wendigo. Jared thinks the feminine wendigo might be Hannah, as all the miners were dudes, and Emily found Beth's body. Mike crashes into the room being attacked by a flaming wendigo. Sam hits it, and Jared laughs as its head is knocked off. Jared is disappointed that Mike is going to leave the gun behind. Jared gets a gold trophy. Jared wonders where Matt has been all this time! He thinks he should have checked on Jessica's voice. The chapter ends. Jared wonders where Chris' gun is. There are a lot of good things happening, but a lot of small stupid things are happening. The previously on scene has a mistake in it. Jared enters the final chapter, and stops the video, as the psychologist scene comes back. Category:Until Dawn Category:Videos